


Сказка о Сказке

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon





	Сказка о Сказке

Бывает, что душа просит сказки. Теплой, мягкой сказки, пахнущей чуть пыльными листами старых книг. Сказки, где падает за темными окнами пухнастый снег, смеется веснушчатая принцесса, ухмыляется стеклянный кот.  
Сказка приходит, завернувшись в клетчатый плед, садится в кресло у камина, берет чашку чай и начинает рассказ. Сказка дарит тепло мягкого одеяла, озаряет комнату приглушенным светом ночника. Сквозь прикрытые ресницы его блики превращаются в блеск солнца на волнах тропического моря, трещинки в ледяных стенах дворца Снежной королевы, в перья фениксов и жар-птиц.   
Сказка дарит улыбку и поцелуй на ночь. В ней можно уютно утонуть, чувствуя себя белым медвежонком в берлоге среди полярной ночи. Высунул черный нос и дышишь северным сиянием, заворожено впитывая все краски мира.  
Сказка перелистывает страницы, зачитанные до мягких уголков. Они шелестят листвой бескрайних лесов, опавшей и вновь родившейся. Сияют перья птиц, скользят серебристыми тенями единороги, льются песни альвов.  
Если сказка захочет, она пригласит к тебе в гости Приключение. Диковатым и многоликим приходит этот ветреный брат Сказки. Младший братец со встрепанной гривой темных волос и легким оттенком опасности в кошачьих глазах. Настроение его меняется каждый миг. Хорошо, если Сказка успеет удержать его руку, и ты всего лишь пробежишься к дракону за сокровищами. А если нет? Золотые копи и шторма семи морей, звездные войны и битвы магов, волчий вой и песни привидений…  
Сказка тихо улыбается и передает тебя в руки младшего брата. И уходит…  
Но она вернется. Она всегда возвращается. Надо только позвать.


End file.
